


March: Enjoying Life and Laughing Hard

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hunkles Calendar, Just two old men hanging out and making each other laugh over the past, March, Poetry, Sea Grunks, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Here they sitIn the arriving spring airWondering how they had gotten this far.Life has taken them both for a ride;Peace seemed like a fact long forgotten.Yet here they were,In a new beginning,Sitting on a cliff under the March sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/

_Here they sit_  
In the arriving spring air  
Wondering how they had gotten this far.   
Life has taken them both for a ride;  
Peace seemed like a fact long forgotten.   
Yet here they were,  
In a new beginning,   
Sitting on a cliff under the March sky.  
Laughter rang in the air  
And flowers crowned their heads.   
They had made it this far alone  
But it was nice to be together again.

* * *

 

Stanford leaned back against Stanley as he tried to keep the himself from tumbling off the cliff. They had found this spot while enjoying a walk around the area of Ireland they had landed near. It seemed like a good place to relax and enjoy the beautiful day.

“And that is exactly what happened freshman year,” Stan said through his laughter, “I never told you because it was embarrassing and I knew you would laugh like this.”

“You got your braces stuck in the door,” Stanford said through laughter, “How can I not laugh at that? Where was I during this?”

Stanley shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

“How should I know? I was the one late for school that morning. You were gone before I woke up.”

“Is that why you always got up early?” Ford asked.

“I guess,” Stan sighed, “I mean, I just started waking up earlier and earlier after that. Some weird brain thing happened after getting stuck in the door for a few hours.”

Stanford almost started laughing again but he held his tongue. The two of them let their laugher die slowly and the sound of the waves take over. The water below them crashed against the rocks and slowly continue to carve away at the land’s edge.

“So,” Stanley said after a moment, “You got any embarrassing secrets you want to spill to me?”

Stanford scoffed and shook his head.

“Nope. I think I am good on that department.”

“Oh, come on,” Stan whined, “I told you mine. It is only fair you tell me something you haven’t told me before.”

Ford frowned and glanced away for a moment as he tried to think. Something popped in his head and an embarrassed blush painted his cheeks and ears.

The sight of his brother’s face made the man laughed and poked Ford’s shoulder.

“Aw yeah,” Stan said, “Spill it!”

“Well, it is not really a story,” Ford said slowly, “More like…and idea I always had…about Carla.”

“My ex?”

“Yeah,” Ford said slowly and kept his gaze on the grass.

“You…you didn’t have a crush on here…did you?”

“What!?!” Ford looked at his twin and started to crack up laughing, “No! No! Not in any way.”

“Alright,” Stan shrugged, “Than what? You have a second sense to say she would run off without me?”

“No,” Ford said as he sat up fully, “I just…I just thought she…”

“What?”

“I thought she was a vampire,” Ford rushed the words out and looked away from his brother.

Stanley stared at his twin in shock. Silence stretched between the two sitting there with only the crashing waves below giving any sound. The waves were drowned out by the sound of Stan’s laughter.

“You thought?” He hugged his middle, “Why did you think that?”

“I just…I don’t know,” Ford sputtered, “She just...would say these things that made me think…”

“She was playing you, Sixer,” Stan coughed, “She loved to mess with you.”

Stanford’s face got redder and he threw some grass at his twin.

“She was a vampire and I know it.”

“Sure, she was,” Stan said with a teasing grin, “Sure.”

“Shut up, Stan.”


End file.
